The Price of Silence
by Mus4u
Summary: Scorpius keeps silent as the abuse he suffers from his house mates spirals out of control. Rated mature for a reason, warnings inside. Scorpius/omcs, impiled/eventual Scorpius/James S.


This is the third entry for my hc_bingo card. The square was 'wild card' and I chose the prompt 'sexual extortion - to protect someone else'. There is non-descriptive mentions of rape and forced oral and sexual relations between characters under the age of 18.

I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

"Get on your knees Malfoy," Finn hissed in his ear, Scorpius obeyed. His head was pounding from the blow Mason had given him as soon as they pushed him into the seventh year dorm room. He didn't want to fake another concussion in Quidditch. He wasn't sure Madam Pomfrey was still believing him.

Mason chuckled, "Doesn't take much anymore, does mate?" He pulled on Scorpius' long hair.

Scorpius didn't say anything as Finn undid his robes and started on the buckle of his jeans underneath. He couldn't even lift his head to stare at the older boy defiantly; even that had been beaten out of him. "Not really. He's getting kinda boring." Finn let his pants drop and Scorpius moved forward, bracing himself with both hands on Finn's thighs. "We might have to finally switch up."

Scorpius' fingers tighten their hold. "W-what-"

"Yeah. I bet Potter will still beg and scream." Mason spoke over him. "Mm, and he's still tight like a virgin."

"You said you wouldn-"

"Maybe you should go get hi-"

"Stop!" His fingers dug into Finn's skin. "I'll make it better. Just keep your promise."

The two teens shared a look over Scorpius' head. "In that case you wont mind if I start in on my fun." Mason grabbed Scorpius' hips and pulled him up. He flipped his robes up and exposed Scorpius' bare rear. He wasn't wearing anything under his robes. He knew this was going to happen, and he knew better than to cross Finn after all these years. Scorpius' fingers dug into Finn's sides and he felt his dick harden from where it was pressed against his lips. He closed his eyes and imagined he was anywhere else.

_Scorpius watched his father pace around their living room. They had been invited to an acquaintance of Draco's for lunch and tea. The young child was excited. This would be the first time his Papa had been out of the house since Astoria, his Mum, passed away. Granmum kept Scorpius company, taking him out to Diagon Alley and making sure he wasn't stuck inside all the time. To have his Papa take him some where? It felt like an early Christmas present._

_They were going to the house of a man named Harry Potter. Scorpius had heard the name a few times before and he knew that he was some sort of important person. And for eight his powers of observation were sharp. He knew his Papa was nervous of going, that he wasn't particularly friends with this man. He wondered what his Granmum had said to his Papa to convince him._

"_Papa?" Scorpius ventured softly. "Are we going to go now?"_

_His Papa shook himself from his thoughts and gave Scorpius an encouraging smile. "Of course, Scorpius." The little boy jumped off the couch and hurried to take his father's hand and pulled him to the fireplace. Draco paused and went to one knee. Fiddling with his collar, he smiled, "Are you excited?"_

_Scorpius nodded his head, Draco ruffled his short hair and he tried to do the same for his papa. Except Draco's hair was long and Scorpius just brushed it behind his shoulders. "You said Mr. Potter has a son my age. I am very excited, Papa." His papa smiled but Scorpius couldn't help but notice how sad his eyes looked. Draco stood and took Scorpius' hand again; the little boy grinned._

Scorpius was already in bed with the quilt his Granmum had made for him wrapped around him when Albus walked into their dorm room. "Scorp!" Albus spread him hands in front of him. "Where have you been? Rose and me looked for you; we wanted to study."

"I was getting in trouble with Flitch," his mouth said, but his mind said, _"I was in the sixth year dorm being raped."_

"Again? Man, Scorpius your dad is going to kill you." Albus laughed and came to fall onto Scorpius' bed. He didn't notice his cocooned friend flinch away.

Scorpius shrugged. _"It's been going on for two years."_

"You should care, mate." Albus shuddered, "I'm afraid of your dad."

"_I'm not going to make it through the year, Albus. Finn's getting worse. I think he's-"_ "I'm tired, Al, think you could..." He flicked his fingers.

Albus frowned, "sure." He got off the bed. "You okay, Scorpius?"

"I'm fine." _"I hate myself." _Scorpius shut his curtains on his best friend. He curled up on the bed and closed his eyes. Tears leaked out anyways as he started to cry silently. He had the same one-sided conversation every time with Albus when It happened. He wondered how many times he was going to have it before he finally said it out loud.

* * *

_He rubbed his hands on his robes, trying to stop them from sweating. It wasn't good, not when you were just a little first year and your Da wanted to see you privately in the Headmistress' office. Stupid sorting hat. It must have made a mistake. He was a Malfoy and they just, they weren't. They. Were. Not. Gryfindors. Professor McGonagall and his father were having a conversation inside the office and he was waiting patiently. Not so. He kept pacing and wiping his hands on his robes. This wasn't good._

_McGonagall came out of the office and gave him a reassuring smile. Scorpius skirted around her into the room. Draco was sitting at a chair in front of the headmistress' desk. _

"_Have a seat, Scorpius," Draco motioned to the chair across from him._

"_Are you disappointed, Da?" He blurted out, not being able to take any small talk his father was planning._

_Draco sighed and his eyes soften. "I will never be disappointed in you, Scorpius Malfoy." The crushing fear that had settled on Scorpius since the sorting hat had made it's decision finally released him. _

"_Even though..?"_

"_Houses don't matter, they do not make you who _you are_." Scorpius laughed and launched himself at his Da. "I love you, Scorp."_

"_Love you too, Da."_

Finn let go of Scorpius' hips and he crumpled to the floor. It was cold laying against the stone floor, his body sweaty and bruised and he curled into himself. Finn kicked him and Scorpius couldn't cut off the high-pitched whimper of pain. Finn laughed, "Pathetic," he spit on Scorpius and left.

Mason moved. He came toward Scorpius and the fifteen year old tried to get away. "Please, please. I can't." The older teen hesitated but kept coming. He picked up Scorpius' discarded underwear and he didn't know what to make of Mason as he helped him put them back on. Then his under shirt and finally his robes.

"You're not the only one Finn's threatening," Mason said quietly. He sat down on the floor across from Scorpius. He wrapped his arms around his knees and stared past him as he spoke. "He makes me play along. That first night I caught you two... Remember that he whispered in my ear when I tried to pull him off?" Scorpius nodded he did remember how the first time Mason had walked into the then fourth year Gryfindor boys' dorm room that he thought he was finally saved. Mason had been so angry. "He said that my sister was looking mighty cute these days. That he knew a Hufflepuff boy or two who'd show her a really good time." Bile rose in Scorpius' throat, Cameron Keene was only a first year then. "We're not the only ones." Scorpius lowered his head and started to cry.

Mason helped Scorpius back to Gryfindor Tower that night. Thankfully. He could barely walk after Finn's treatment of him.

* * *

_Scorpius Malfoy and the Potter Sons became fast friends to everyones' surprise. They shared a love of Quidditch and Muggle Mysteries. They were dubbed the Three Musketeers after Rose went through a Literature phase when they were ten and eleven, respectively. Scorpius and Albus over heard their fathers joking one day that it was better than being known as the Golden Trio. The reference went over their heads but they did agree. _

_Even when James' went off to school a year before them they continued to keep their friendship strong. James wrote them often and told them about his adventures and how he couldn't wait until it was the three of them causing all the trouble. When they finally made it and some how they were all sorted into the same house and even though Scorpius was terrified at first at what that meant. It was perfect. They were the Three Musketeers and they gave trouble a whole new name._

_That changed in Scorpius and Albus' third year. The first time Finn Parry forced Scorpius into an old class room and pushed his pants to his knees and did the same to his own. He rutted against Scorpius and whispered dirty things into his ear. Told him all the things he would do to Albus and Rose, Lily and Hugo if Scorpius breathed a word to it to any one._

_Finn said he deserved it, that he was a snake in Gryfindor robes. After the first six months even Scorpius had started to believe him. Then Mason had found out and joined them. It spiraled farther and farther out of control and two years later Scorpius wasn't sure what he was doing, why he was still trying to protect Albus and the others. He wasn't an idiot, if he went to McGonagall and told her what was happening she would believe him. He had bruises and wrongly-healed bones to prove it. He knew _why_ though; he knew what his Granda had done, what his father was suppose to do. He knew it was the love his Granmum had for his Da that was the only reason Harry Potter had been saved and able to defeat the Dark Lord. Scorpius was paying for the sins of his family._

* * *

Scorpius didn't walk around Hogwarts alone if he could help it. He would take empty halls and had learned the moving stairs well enough to use them to his advantage. Albus and Rose were busy with a project for Arithmancy and he was finding it harder and harder to sit with them while all he could do was scream all the things he wanted to say out loud in his head. He knew an old classroom on the fifth floor that no one had ever bothered him in before. He could cast a silence charm and yell, scream, break as many things as he dared.

He realized he was being followed two seconds too late. A hand snaked out of the dark and grabbed him by his shoulder, he was pulled back and without warning there was a warm chest against his back. "Gotcha," A low whisper hit his ear.

Scorpius reacted on instinct, terrified, self-preserving instinct. He pulled his elbow forward and slammed it back into the gut of his assailant. He turned on his toe and swung his fist to connect with their face; hands wrapped around his wrists and held him still. "No! Let go of me!" He pulled against them, his voice raising. "Stop!"

"Scorpius!" The red cloud that had consumed his vision cleared and revealed James standing in front of him. He still had Scorpius' wrist in a tight grip. "What the hell?" He let go of him and Scorpius' legs gave out on him and he fell to the floor. James tried to help him up but Scorpius backed away, he buried his face into his knees and tried to slow down his breathing.

James dropped to his knees but stayed a safe distance from Scorpius. "Scor, are you okay?"

Scorpius took a shaky breath and tried to will his tears away. "Y-yeah."

"I'm sorry, let me reword that. You are not okay, what was that?"

"You scared me."

"I-I, what, I scared you?"

"You grabbed me out of the dark," Scorpius snapped.

"I've been following you for three floors. I thought we were playing a game." James came a little closer, and Scorpius flinched away. "Scorpius?" James sounded anguished. He had to look at him, but he wished he didn't. James' eyes were glossy with his own tears.

Scorpius couldn't stop the quiet sob from escaping and he buried his face in his knees. James came the rest of the way across the floor and put his hand on Scorpius' shoulder; it took a lot of willpower not to move away. Scorpius cried harder and James wrapped his arms around him and pulled Scorpius to his chest. James rocked them back and forth and kept whispering over and over again that he was sorry. Scorpius didn't have the strength to tell him that this wasn't his fault.

* * *

_Since Scorpius was eight years old he spent a few weeks each summer staying at the Potter's house. It had always been something the three friends anticipated and it wasn't until the summer between fourth and fifth year that Scorpius asked if Albus and James could stay with him instead. It wasn't that Scorpius didn't trust his two best friends; he did, with his life. But he was safer at the Manor, or it at least felt safer to him these days. Albus and James hadn't minded, they were actually excited to spend some time away from home. _

_They were having a late night exploring when they came across an old, unused room fully furnished. James and Scorpius were sprawled on the couch, and Albus was taking up an entire love seat to himself. They were throwing insults back and forth and Scorpius could pretend that this was how it was suppose to be. That what happen to him at school was some distant nightmare that. Just. Didn't. Happen. _

_Maybe it was the relaxed atmosphere or the fact that James and Albus were tossing insults back and forth and it felt so normal. Scorpius didn't put conscious thought into his next actions. _

"_I'm gay." The Potters stopped their talking. "I-I thought you should know."_

_James grinned, it wasn't uneasy or forced. A genuine smile spread across his face. "Well, stop looking like we're gonna kill you, mate." He sat up and stretched across the small space between them and slapped Scorpius' shoulder. _

_Scorpius risked a peak at Albus. He was grinning too, "I was starting to wonder. Good looking guy like you and you weren't even looking at the girls swooning over you." He rubbed at the back of his neck. He shouldn't have expected less from his friends._

_Another half-hour after Scorpius' revelation and Albus was dragging himself off his seat. "I'm off to bed. You guys have f-un," Albus voice cracked on a yawn; he waved halfheartedly as he walked out the door. _

_James looked at his watch and groaned. "No wonder he's wussing out on us. It's almost three." Scorpius nodded his head but didn't comment._

_He had been expecting his friends to hate him. That they would find out about him and then they wouldn't want anything to do with the _dirty, disgusting_ Malfoy any more. Maybe a part of him had hoped with their hatred he could finally stop caring what Finn and his cross-houses gang did. It could stop being his problem. That thought, though, twisted his gut; made him hate the person Finn had turned him into. His father had raised him better than to throw his friends under a bus for his own self-preservation. _

"_Oi, Scor, have you listened to a word I said?" James snapped Scorpius out of his dark thoughts. The oldest Potter was frighteningly close when Scorpius turned his head to him. _

_James had his mother's eyes and in the dim-lit room they occupied they practically glowed. Everything in Scorpius screamed that he should back away, that being this close his best mate was dangerous. Instead he found himself leaning closer as James did the same thing. Their lips met just a soft pressing together that had Scorpius shaking. James moved to his knees and made to push Scorpius back, all ready to deepen the unexpected kiss; he applied just enough pressure to indicate his motives. It was too much for Scorpius. Suddenly he was back in any non-descriptive, dusty classroom having his pants pushed to his knees. He ripped his mouth from James and shoved at his chest. James moved away instantly and Scorpius scrambled off the couch. _

"_I'm sorry!" James didn't quite shout. "I'm sorry, Scorpius, I don't know what I was thinking. Don't go, please." He stood by the couch arms wrapped around himself in a desperate attempt to keep himself from shaking. "Please." To show that he meant his pleas James moved to the other end of the couch. He kept himself pressed against the arm._

_Scorpius sat back down but he was tense and kept his fingers twisted together in his lap. James' breath hitched when he made a move to shift and Scorpius flinched. He didn't know how long they sat there on opposite ends of the couch not speaking. It was the beginning of their awkward dancing around._

* * *

Mason was uneasy, Scorpius could tell. They were in the sixth year dorm again. Finn was getting careless. He was already on his knees in front of him waiting for the older boy to give his consent to start.

"This is stupid, Finn," Mason kept looking at the door. "It's the middle of the day. Anyone can walk in here."

Finn laughed, "Like who? Potter's off snogging and that other idiot wouldn't dare cross me." Scorpius wondered how the sorting hat could be so keen to choose the house that you belonged in but some how missed the psychosis that could make someone do the things Finn was. The hat was as flawed as any human being.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Finn?" Mason's hands clenched into fist.

Finn laughed again, that dark sound that made Scorpius shiver and was the source of many of his nightmares. "Getting cold feet again, Mason? Remember what Daryl did to you sister last time you threaten to go to McGonagall. This time he wont stop at just scaring her." Mason's face went white and his mouth clamped shut on whatever comment he was about to make. "Good." Finn turned his attention on Scorpius, "Now you are going to make this very special. I'm starting to get bored with you, Malfoy, and I'd hate to see what would happen to those fun-loving Potters and Weasleys if I got my hands on them."

Scorpius nodded and started to undo Finn's robes. He had an abundance of happy places to run off too but lately when this started to happen Scorpius' mind went more often than to all the missed opportunities with James. They could barely talk to one another after the incident in the empty hall. He kept thinking 'what if?' What if he hadn't let Finn start this. What if he had told someone so much sooner. What if. What if. What if. His granda suffered from a disease that stole his mind. One of the things he remembered Lucius mumbling about (when he wasn't cussing about how his only grandson was in the pocket of Potters) was an old nursery rhythm about wishes and horses. He shouldn't wish about how things could be different, not when it was in his power to make them different.

He was just starting work on Finn's belt buckle when there was noise outside the dorm room. None of the occupants of the room had time to react before the door was flung open and James strolled in. Finn tried to shove Scorpius away but it didn't matter, James had seen everything that he needed to.

"What the hell?" James looked between Finn, who had jumped up from his seat on his bed, to Scorpius who was now sprawled across the floor. Mason sagged, and Scorpius knew it was relief.

Finn grinned, "Nothin', Mate. We were just havin' some fun."

James looked at Scorpius again and the fifth year couldn't keep his tears at bay. They spilled down his cheeks in streaks. James moved quickly across the room and put himself between Scorpius and Finn. "Scorpius, what's going on?" James had his back to Scorpius and couldn't see him opening and closing his mouth like a fish; Finn was glaring at him, daring him to say one word to James.

Mason finally stood up for Scorpius and himself. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Finn. "You're not going to hurt him or my sister any more." He aimed a full-body binding curse at him and Finn fell to the floor, stiff as a board.

At the words 'hurt him' James had turned on his heel and dropped to the ground next to Scorpius. "What did they do to you?" James was running his hands over Scorpius and they both tried to ignore his flinching and shivering. Mason went to move toward the door and James had his wand out and pointed at him, "Tell me what the fuck is going on!"

"I'm going to get my sister and then I'm turning myself in. This-this is beyond messed up." Mason moved and Scorpius pushed James' wand down before the hex he threw at Mason could hit him.

"Let him get his sister," Scorpius said quietly. "And get me out of here." He knew he was in shock. A part of him was convinced this was a dream or Finn had finally snapped and killed Scorpius. Another thought that everything was ruined now; once everyone knew what Finn had been doing nothing was ever going to be the same again. James was never going to look at him with that longing in his eyes that said he wanted to kiss him. Albus was going to stare and question him. Scorpius' stomach rolled and he wasn't sure how, but they were in the bathroom and he barely made it to the toilet before vomiting.

James waited while Scorpius emptied the contents of his stomach and when it turned into painful dry heaving. He didn't say a word, just sat against the bathroom wall across from Scorpius' stall. His hands were balled into fists and they were shaking. Finally Scorpius stopped and he only had enough strength to collapse against the stall wall. James was looking at him, his brown eyes dark with anger. Scorpius couldn't look at him, shame filling him.

"Scorpius..." He made himself look at James. There was still anger in his eyes but it wasn't directed at Scorpius. "What's going on?" He can't take it anymore and a heart-wrenching sob forced it's way out of him. He crawled over to James and sobbed harder when strong arms wrap around him. James leaned them back and Scorpius can't even be embarrassed as he climbed into his lap and wrapped his own arms around James' neck and buried his face there. "Talk to me, please, Scorp."

Scorpius didn't want to talk about it yet. Not when in a shorter time than he was prepared for they were going to be swarmed with teachers. They were going to ask him questions, and expect answers. Mason wouldn't hold back; this had been something boiling inside him for two years now. The older boy had wormed his way into Finn's gang. Had probably dreamed about this sort of day as much as Scorpius. Right now, in the safety of James' arms he didn't want to think about what was to come.

"Will you please, please just hold me?" The arms around him tightened. "I don't... They're all going to want..."

"Sh," James started rocking them. "Sh, it's okay. Whatever you need, Scorpius. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Scorpius sighed and let his body fall limp. James kept rocking them and stroking his hair.

Scorpius cringed when James' fingers caught in a knot. "Do you have your wand?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"Get rid of my hair, I hate it." For two years he hadn't cut his hair, much to his father's dismay (and his own,) because Finn wanted it that way. James dug into his robe and pulled it out, he hesitated a moment, "Just chop it off." A quiet spell and locks started to fall around them. "Thank you." He sagged again.

There was a commotion outside and Scorpius pushed himself closer to James. "Don't worry." Someone tried to open the bathroom door. "Occupied!"

"James, it's Albus. There's something going on. The Professors need to see Scorpius, but I can't find him." Albus shouted through.

"He's here, but he needs-" Scorpius looked at James, begging him not to say anything more. "Don't let them in Albus."

Albus didn't say anything but when McGonagall's voice sounded outside he wouldn't budge. "No one's getting in here."

"Please, Mr. Potter we need to speak to Mr. M-"

"When Scorpius' is ready he'll come out." Scorpius' eyes widen, he couldn't believe that Albus was not only talking back to the Headmistress but had bits enough to cut her off mid-sentence. James chuckled, "That's our brother." Scorpius closed his eyes. There was too much, too much to think about, to worry about. His father was probably already on his way.

"I'm going to sleep, James," Scorpius whispered against his neck.

"I'll be here." Albus was still outside arguing with McGonagall, using himself as a human shield to keep them out. James was there keeping him safe. There was still a gnawing fear in his gut that the nightmare wasn't over but he knew, he knew it was. Finally.


End file.
